Hello Mother
by Oatmeal-Chan
Summary: Nobody wakes up and thinks its going to happen to them they don't plan on getting his by that 16 wheeled truck they didnt think that they were going to discover that they had cancer or that they were going to get raped. We all know that its possible so we should live life to its fullest for it could be our last thankfully Kankri still had 15 months left. /All rights belong to hus'
1. Chapter 1

_No body wakes up and thinks its going to happen to them they don't plan on getting his by that 16 wheeled truck. they didn't think hat they were going to discover that they had cancer or that they were going to get raped. We all know that it is possible do we should live life to its fullest for it could be our last day...thankfully Kankri still had 15 months left._

* * *

The boy was on his last year of high school. No he wasn't a senior he was a junior but he was positive that this year would be his last. He was a troubled teen. He was curse with blood cancer, liver cancer, and he even had a tumor that had grown so large that even surgeons with the greatest amount of skill couldn't remove it.

But despite all of these diseases he refused to stop going to school. Kankri was a smart kid all of his classes were honors. He spent most of his day at school and the last few hours at home. His father was never home he had to work three jobs to make sure that his child would stay alive and healthy. To keep himself busy he took an online course for creative writing. His dream was to become a novelist. Everyone thought he just loved reading but all those books he had were all hand written by yours truly Kankri Vantas. They were each about his mother who died the same cruel fate that is catching up to him faster than he ever thought.

Kankri missed his mother oh so very, she had it so terribly worse though. She became weak and lost her hair losing the ability to walk and talk along with it. She enjoyed reading his stories. He would sit at the foot of her hospital bed and read for hours upon hours falling asleep right beside her. They spent his birthday together which would be the last day he would see her smiling face…It was only a month or two after when they discover that he had liver cancer. Word for Word his brother said, "Dude, You're fucked…" Liver cancer turned into blood cancer, blood cancer turned into a tumor on his spinal cord. They tried to remove is but it was far too risky to do so. Medication is taken four times a day to keep them inactive.

Nothing would stop him from going to school though. His mother wouldn't be happy with him but she would understand. Her happiness was all that mattered to him. He worked so hard in school never falling behind or complaining that he felt ill. School and family was far more important, And school was where he was right now…

* * *

At the moment he could do as he please, free period was the time to get a snack talk with friends or roam around having fun for a good chunk of time. He would get something to eat from the vending machine and be in the auditorium so it would be quiet and he could stand on the stage pretending to read to the "crowd". He walked around on the stage the book in his hands even though he didn't need it. Kankri had memorized every word but a book in his hand gave him some reassurance and confidence that he wouldn't make any mistakes.

"Even though she had lost her voice her voice her whispers were heard clearly she spoke of legends as I dreamt. We danced a motionless waltz in our party of two ball." With each step he waved the book around and twirled to keep himself on key, "There are people out there without a mother…I do not know how they do it. I envy their strength. I seek the knowledge of happiness without her by my side."

"Its quite simple really chief!" The sudden voice made him drop the book. It was a boy, about his age maybe even older. The other male had his arms crossed over his chest and his feet elevated on another chair, " Just think of it as not having to worry about another person.."

Kankri bent down to pick up the book and eyed the boy his cheeks lighting up for he didn't even realize that anyone was listening, "Well then Mr. …" His voice trailed off as he dusted the book off. He looked back towards the seated male only to see that he had gotten up and walked over towards him with a hand stretched out for a polite greeting.

"Ampora… Cronus Ampora. "

"Well then Mr. Ampora, That surely is an, 'interesting' way to put it, but before I go on I would like to know how long have you been listening for?" Cronus smirked shaking Kankri's hand squeezing it slightly.  
"A little bit before you said that nobody could get as close to you as your mum did. Permission to accept that challenge?" The Smirk on Cronus' lips grew wider his grip on Kankri's hand tightening causing Kankri to go into a state of confusion. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

_Permission granted._


	2. Chapter 2

The two had gotten along quite well and spoke for the remainder of the period,Well it was mainly Kankri talking but every chance he got Cronus would use it to put his word in. Cronus smiled and had asked Kankri to continue reading and Kankri didnt hesitate to hop back on the stage to do so. Yet even though they had gotten along it made Kankri upset in a way. They couldnt be friends because he knew they wouldnt be for long, But he craved for a companion to be there when he was ill or feeling down. A friend...Finally a friend. That was all that he wanted all this time a friend...

Too bad...

A few minutes remain in the class and they walk to the door side by side, Nervously Kankri tugged on Cronus's jacket sleeve and looked down scratching at his arm through his sweater, "Cronus...Please do not be upset with me but...I am so sorry...we cannot be friends..." Cronus just chuckled and ignored what he had just said walking out to go to his own locker. Kankri could feel something churning in his stomach...He felt sick. Rubbing his arms he slid down the side of the closest wall taking a deep breath.

After taking his time to calm he rose and proceeded to go to _his_ locker putting his things away. There was only one class left in the day and thankfully for Kankri it would be really short seeing that it was Math. But for Cronus it would be hell he hated English. Kankri would volunteer Cronus would stare at a wall. Kankri did his work, Cronus would take a nap. Two students, Two personalities, They were so different. Opposites do attract I suppose. But they both had one common thought, _Let me out already. _An old saying truly worked for Kankri, time flies when you are having fun. _read ._

_Reading brought him to a new world. A world where no one would hurt anyone's feelings with harsh words, Everyone would have a friend. It was a world where no matter where a person stood you could feel the warmth of happiness and laughter all around you. It was a world...Where his mother would keep him company. She would plant kisses on his head as he laid on her lap. The two would smile and enjoy their company no matter how short they would be together. "Kanny, Darling it is time to go" Nodding he stood and allowed her to plant one last kiss on his forehead before light over threw this new world tearing him from his parent._

His body was shocked alive and the bell when off droning out the sound of the foot steps made by his fellow class mates. Shaking his head he picked up the only thing he brought to that class, Which was the book of course, And walked out giving a polite farewell to his professor. He had to be quick getting out of the building. His younger brother needed to be picked up from school As he walked over to where his bike was chained up he walked past some one, Cronus. He stopped but Kankri continued walking which brought a smirk to the Ampora's lips, "See you in History Kan!" Quickly Kankri stopped and turned around giving the boy a strange look. Since when did they have history together. He never noticed him before in history and they have been in school for two months now...Kankri was sure that today was his first time meeting Cronus...

Shaking his head he saw Cronus hop onto a motorcycle that wasn't parked that far away from where his own bike was. Stepping onto it he rode off in a hurry to get the school. Kankri's brother was eight and went to an elementary school not that far away from his own school. Sure his brother could take the bus but he had been complaining that all his seatmates were annoying and teasing him so Kankri wouldnt let that happen. Many of Kan's teachers offered to give him a ride there but the exercise was good for his heart so he would politely turn them down.

The great part about the ride was that the school was down hill the whole way. He would ride down for four minutes then turn left just to go down another hill. The wind going through his hair was his favorite part. He always rushed himself though he really didn't need to. He had a part time job at the school. It was an after-care program for kids who's parents or guardians had to work late and couldn't be left alone at home. It was well paid for a high school kid and it gave him more time to be with the younger child.

Stepping on the breaks he chained up the bike walking over to the young boy looking through the window. He had dark ginger hair and dark brown eyes. Smiling Kankri waved before walking inside and signing in. Taking a deep breath he walked inside the class room and over to his younger brother, stopping when he saw a frown on his face. "Karkat..." He bent down to his height, " whats the matter?" His brother looked just like him but he had darker hair and so many freckles. See Kankri had a reasonable amount of freckles but Karkat...Karkat was the god of freckles Kankri swore that every time he sees the kid that a new freckle appears on his skin. Karkat stook out his arm and there was a large amount of gauze on his forearm.

"I...Fell off the...slide..." Frowning down at Karkat, he picked him up into a hug pressing lips against Kar's forehead. "Its not...broken it just hurts" Shaking his head he put the younger Vantas down and nodded standing up straight and going over to one of his coeworkers to see what he had to do today, quickly stopping when he saw another child run over to the window beside him

"Eridan Ampora !slow down you're going to trip…"Kankri yelled at the child…Back track… "Ampora…Ampora.." Turning his head back he saw Cronus...

What happened next was unknown. All that we are sure that happened…Was that a noise escaped Kankri's lips…and it wasn't manly…at all…

_**sorry for such a long wait~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

So what really happened when Kankri saw Cronus outside the window?

Kankri slammed himself against the wall and let out a high pitched screech; shuffling away holding his little brother in his arms tightly. As he saw the other high-schooler start to walk inside he let go of Karkat and hid in the play kitchen refrigerator, curling up to the best of his ability hoping that he wouldn't be found. Covering his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, he hid his whole head inside his sweater and began counting to ten trying to calm down.

He flinched at the sound of soft giggled and chuckling and turned his head fixing his sweater only to see the fake fridge door opened and Cronus crouched down on his knees with a wide smirk on his lips. Letting out another shriek Kankri, Out of reflex, sent his hand flying towards Cronus slapping him across the cheek and shoving him so he could curl back up inside his sweater.

A few seconds later he was gently picked up then placed back on his feet, "Kankri that is no way to treat a person. I thought you said violence was never the answer." His supervisor scolded him causing him to frown and look away, "Apologize!"

"Yes Ms. Maryam…" Hesitantly he shuffled his feet over to Cronus looking down as he spoke. "Cronus I am sorry for my actions I was just startled by your presence." Cronus shook his head then raised his hand at the boy. Kankri quickly flinched and used his arms to cover himself, only to be shocked when the hand was placed on his head and began ruffling his hair.

"It's nothin' Kan; I will see you at school…" Cronus let go and picked up his own little brother walking out towards his vehicle. Out of relief Kankri sighed and gripped his chest sitting down in a very tiny chair (Well of course they were tiny they were meant for the children).

The rest of the day went by as it usually did; they took the kids so the gym and they would play games. After they played they all would go back to the class room to have snack and allow the kids to do whatever they wanted. A lot of the children would draw on the white board with expo markers and the other bunch would play with the toys set out that day.

Being snapped out of his train of thought he felt his arm being tugged on. Turning his head around, he quickly stood up at the sight of Tavros crying. He was the youngest of the bunch and he only had a few friends in the room. "Oh goodness what happened?" From behind his back he pulled out a plush. It was the gift he got for his birthday. His bull. It had a large tear down its neck. Frowning Kankri carefully picked up the toy and walked over to his supervisor. "Ms. Maryam…May I borrow the sewing kit…?"

As always she gave him the supplied and it took some time to fix it but the time spent was well worth it because the stitches couldn't even been seen as if it was never torn. Smiling as he handed the toy back to the young child then ruffled his hair going back to the work he needed to finish before the day was done.

The day was half way done and the children were now eating snack. Placing the papers in order he stapled them together and carefully placed them on the front desk. Turning on his heel he eyed the room his eyes landing on his brother. His head was on his arms resting on the bean bag chairs. A smile crawled onto his lips as he went over to the closet to grab a small blanket to cover him. Bending over he pressed his lips against his forehead wishing him a night's well rest.

Kankri pulled out his phone he frowned; if Karkat was asleep it would be hard to take him home. Dialing a number he began texting his father, "Is it alright if I go to a friend's house and then can you pick me and Karcrab up (He passed out)" It took a while before he got a response _Sure thing but who's place? _Looking over his shoulder he walked over to Ms. Maryam. "Ms. Ma-"

"Kankri How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Rosa?" Smiling as she put one of the children down she turned to face him, "Now what were you going to say?"

"I…I was wondering is it alright…If I could hang out...With Porrim after this?" She nodded and went back to what she was originally doing. Looking back down at his phone he answered his father, _Porrim's. _Locking his phone he smiled looking at the clock. There was only half an hour left so he wouldn't wake Karkat up yet.

Walking over to the kids who were drawing he looked over to see what they had made. "Oh Little Pyrope~ what is that?" He questioned sitting down next to the little girl. She was a ginger just like he was but her hair was far more red than his. She was colour blind which she hated because she would have to ask which colour was which so she wouldn't mess up. But she always drew with her pencils first since she could see the grey scale far better than the others.

"It's the new kid he is super cool." _Oh so she was drawing David. _"He drew me…So I'm returning the favor. But he drew them in really bright colours that hurt my eyes." Smiling he nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper and started drawing as well. Kankri was an artist…But not in the drawing department that was for sure. Chuckling nervously he crumbled the so called _art _as he turned around to throw it out.

He didn't go back to sit down he began helping the children pack up their belongings before their parents would arrive. One by one they left leaving the room empty besides the employees and Karkat. Looking over at Rosa Kankri nodded and walked over to the still asleep Karkat and picked him up holding him in his arms as he got the child's thing placing Him in the back seat of her mini-van as he hurried to get his bike so it could be placed in the trunk. "Thank you Ms…" He said as she started the car up driving away towards her house.


End file.
